Thoughts of a nervous man
by Corrinn
Summary: Based on the movie: What was Darcy thinking about being asked to wait after he talked to Mr. Bennet?


**I have always wondered what was going on inside his head as he paces in front of the house waiting for word from Lizzy. Did her father consent or not? **

"She doesn't like him. I thought she didn't like him."  
Darcy heard no more of the conversation coming from inside the house as he paced away from the window. He finally had a chance at the love of a lifetime. She consented to marry him, and he had straight away gone to her father, as was proper to ask for her hand in marriage. He had never expected the response that he received.

_"Ah, Mr. Darcy. To what do we owe the honor of your visit?" asked Mr. Bennett, straightening up in his chair._

_ "I-I, well sir, you..."_

_ Mr. Bennett motioned for the younger man to sit in one of the armchairs by the window. He had never heard that Mr. Darcy was not a well spoken man. On the contrary, all of the news of the young man stated that he was indeed well-schooled and spoke quite well whenever he released his wit. _

_ "There seems to be something troubling you. I do appreciate you receiving my Lizzy and her aunt and uncle at your house. She said it was as magnificent as all the rumors. Nothing untoward happened during her visit, I presume? I would be most cross with her if her behavior was less than I raised her to be."_

_ "No! No, sir. She was the picture of goodness. No, it's not her visit that I come about. Or, not completely. It... I... wanted to ask for her hand in marriage!"_

_ Mr. Bennett had to work to not have his mouth drop open from shock. He took a deep breath and nodded, allowing himself some time to collect his thoughts. This young man wanted to marry his Lizzy? Wasn't this the man she had so vehemently refused before? He would have to speak with Lizzy before he could agree to any arrangement._

_ "Sir, please forgive me, but I was under the impression that she found your presence at best distasteful. I cannot presume to think how her mind would have been changed. She is a person to not change her mind about a person once her opinion has been set."_

_ "Y-yes, sir, and I cannot but thank the almighty that her opinion has been changed. I love her, sir. I have for some time now. She's constantly in my thoughts. I want to make her the happiest woman in the world."_

_ "And what, pray tell, would you do if she decided before your marriage that she would be happiest without you?"  
Darcy paled at the thought."I don't think that would happen, but if it does, I would respect her wishes and remove myself from her life for good."_

_ "Well, then. Is she outside the door?" Darcy nodded. "Please send her in."_

_ Darcy nodded once again and rose from his chair. When he opened the door, Elizabeth looked at him expectantly. All he could do was give her a small encouraging smile. On the inside, his guts were churning with the fear that her father would talk her out of it. It pained him that his pride kept him from explaining all he had done for her family, thus earning her regard. He headed outside to await his verdict._

Never had Darcy thought in a million years that asking for a girl's hand in marriage would result in no answer at all and him pacing outside the house. It was supposed to be magical. He would walk in, dashing in his sunday best, and in a clear unwavering voice ask for her hand in marriage. There would be no sweating, no stuttering. He looked like a fool in there!

Darcy pulled out his pocket watch. It had been more than an hour since he came outside. He ran an agitated hand through his hair. Why was it taking so long? How much could they have to talk about? He sat down on the bench next to the door. No sooner had he sat down, than the woman of his dreams ran out that door, searching anxiously for him. He jumped up, heart pounding in his chest. She spun and threw herself at him, trying to tell him they got her father's consent. He seemed to understand what she was unable to say. They both threw their arms around each other and he picked her up, spinning her in a circle in his excitement.

**Well, there it is. My take on what happened. What do you think?**


End file.
